Pete's Great Idea
by Nighthawk88
Summary: His best friend has been miserable ever since they got back from Wisconsin. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't do something to fix things between Myka and her lady love. Bering and Wells.


_**Pete's Great Idea**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Just so u kno we're dating now.**_

Myka stared at the text message without blinking, but no matter how hard she tried to will it, the words just didn't make sense. It wasn't just Pete's bad texting either.

She wasn't dreaming. She was sure. Her fingers reached for the sensitive skin on her forearm, pinching down firmly. It hurt.

Maybe it was artifact related. Something she might have touched earlier while she was doing inventory. Myka quickly ran through the mental list of anything she might have come into contact with (even with the gloves) but nothing could be responsible for this.

Maybe it was something Pete had touched. Just because he and Claudia were searching for an artifact that was causing people to spontaneously burst into song until they lost their voices didn't mean that they hadn't stumbled across another artifact.

It couldn't be something proximity related like last time, she mused. A terrible thought crossed her mind. What if it was something that acted on current desires? What if Pete was actually in love with her? He had wished for her to be pregnant...

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard, waiting to tell Pete just how crazy that was. Waiting for her to figure out how to ask her best friend if he was crazy, whammied, or in love with her (which was just as crazy as being crazy).

Before she could figure it out, an artifact alarm began to sound. Her phone was left at Artie's desk, the text pushed to the back of her mind as she pulled up the alert information on the computer. Aisle 87B. That was one of Steve's aisles today. Myka moved quickly and grabbed a neutralizer pack on her way out of the office.

In her haste, the phone was left behind on the desk.

Moments after Myka left the room, the phone vibrated on the desk. Seconds later, it vibrated again. For the next few minutes, it vibrated with a steadily increasing frequency, as message after message streamed in.

 _ **Myka, I think something may be wrong with Pete. He's under the impression you're in a relationship.**_

 _ **Obviously he is under the influence of an artifact.**_

 _ **Myka, this is more serious than I had initially thought. Claudia is being affected as well.**_

 _ **Myka, is everything alright? I could use some help dealing with this situation.**_

 _ **Myka?**_

 _ **Myka, please tell me that you're not dating Pete.**_

 _ **Myka, if this is a joke, it isn't amusing.**_

 _ **Myka?**_

 _ **Something is obviously very wrong. I'm catching the next flight out.**_

 _ **Myka, I just landed. I'll be there shortly. Are you at the Warehouse or Leena's?**_

 _ **Really, Myka. It would be helpful if you could at least answer one of my text messages.**_

 _ **You weren't at Leena's. I'm heading over to the Warehouse now.**_

Myka unlocked the door and held it open for Steve to carry in the takeout bags. With Pete and Claudia gone, it had been her turn for dinner, and with the day they'd had she didn't feel like even attempting to cook. She was exhausted. Her back was still sore from how she landed after diving to avoid that dodge-ball, and all she wanted right now was to sit down and relax.

For a second, she thought she was hearing things. No one ever came out this way outside of their little group; Pete and Claudia wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and Artie was staying at the Warehouse. She wasn't imagining things though, a small unfamiliar blue sedan was pulling up the long drive. The fading sun was still bright enough to glint off the windows, shielding the driver from sight.

She moved out of sight, undid the snap and half-eased her gun out of it's holster. The car slowed to a stop beside her SUV. The driver killed the engine and stepped out of the car, and Myka stilled even as her heart started racing. And just like always, once Helena took the first step towards her, Myka was moving, meeting her halfway without giving a thought to any of the reasons she shouldn't.

None of that mattered when Helena was inches away from her, when Helena was focused on her so intently that it wasn't difficult for Myka to imagine that nothing else existed in that moment.

"Helena?" The whispered question hung between them.

The only response, the soft smile as Helena stepped closer, reaching for Myka's hand.

Myka looked down as Helena placed a phone - Myka's phone - in her hand.

"You really should keep your phone on you, Darling."

She doesn't need to look up to see the amusement on Helena's face. Instead she skims through the messages; Pete's earlier text suddenly making sense - in an odd Pete way.

 _ **Arthur said I just missed you at the Warehouse.**_

 _ **Actually, he threw your phone at me as he shouted, "She's not here! Go home and stop being an idiot!"**_

It's the last message that makes her stop.

 _ **Leaving now. I'll be home shortly.**_

Myka looks up at Helena.

"If you'll have me?" The nervousness is there, poorly hidden beneath that smirk even as Myka takes that last step towards her. Then, Myka's kissing her, and Helena forgets to be nervous - forgets everything else except… home.

 **End.**


End file.
